Frozen Mountain Ski Resort
Frozen Mountain Ski Resort (also known as the winter park or simply the ski resort) is the fourth major theme park created by Hijotee using the RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 video game for his main annual theme park gaming series. Just like the original theme park (and unlike every other theme park in the series), this park also started construction later in the release year but still in schedule for the 10th anniversary of the game that is was built in. The park only took about two months to make but it is still not the smallest main series park created by Hijotee (that title goes to the 2016 theme park). This park is winter themed and features a huge mountain slope where coasters, water rides, and even a ski course runs from the mountain peak all the way down along the slope to the park entrance plaza at the bottom of the mountain. Once peeps enter the park, in order to get to the top of the mountain where all the main attractions are located, they can ride either one of two chairlifts that each run on the opposite sides of the mountain. This is not the first time where Hijotee likes to make all his main attractions only accessible by a transport ride, as it mainly happened with his second annual theme park. All the roller coaster POVs and other main attractions were released on October 25, 2014, with the main cinematic video and park opening ceremony being released one day later for the official 10th anniversary. Below is a list of all the videos released for this park; all grouped by video type and ordered by release date. Park Overviews *"RCT3's 10th Anniversary Special - Frozen Mountain Ski Resort (New Theme Park 2014)" – Video (October 26, 2014) Construction Updates *"My Next RCT3 Park (2014 Update)" – Video (February 17, 2014) *"RCT3 - 2014 Theme Park Construction Has Started! (Teaser)" – Video (August 14, 2014) *"RCT3 - Frozen Mountain Ski Resort (Update 1)" – Video (August 29, 2014) *"RCT3 - Frozen Mountain Ski Resort (Update 2)" – Video (September 6, 2014) *"RCT3 - Frozen Mountain Ski Resort (Update 3)" – Video (September 17, 2014) *"RCT3 - Frozen Mountain Ski Resort (Update 4)" – Video (September 26, 2014) *"RCT3 - Frozen Mountain Ski Resort (Update 5)" – Video (October 10, 2014) Roller Coasters Water Rides *"RCT3 - Fastest River Rapids Ride Ever!" – Video (September 13, 2014) *"The Longest River Rapids Ride in RCT3 (Part 1)" – Video (October 17, 2014) *"The Longest River Rapids Ride in RCT3 (Part 2)" – Video (October 17, 2014) *"RCT3 - Giant Water Flume (Frozen Park)" – Video (October 23, 2014) *"RCT3 - Frozen Mountain Water Slide (10th Anniversary Grand Opening)" – Video (October 24, 2014) Flat Rides *"RCT3 - Bumper Car" – Video (October 15, 2014) *"RCT3 - Sky Wheel" – Video (October 15, 2014) Transport Rides *"RCT3 - East Mountain Chairlift" – Video (October 13, 2014) *"RCT3 - West Mountain Chairlift" – Video (October 13, 2014) Other Videos *"Me Playing RCT3 Pre-Update 3 2014 Park" – Video (September 13, 2014) *"RCT3 - Skiing Video 1" – Video (November 7, 2014) *"RCT3 - Skiing Video 2" – Video (November 7, 2014) *"RCT3 - Skiing Video 3" – Video (November 7, 2014)